


Forgive Me Brother For I Have Sinned

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angelcest, Blasphemy, M/M, Priests, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the flashback time frame Sam is 13 Dean is 17</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Brother For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).



> For the flashback time frame Sam is 13 Dean is 17

John Winchester tried to be a good man. He remembers his life before everything went to hell, before his wife died a fiery death at the hands of a demon, how he had thought his life was perfect. He remembers raising his two boys on his own, hunting every creature of the dark he could find as he worked to get his vengeance. He remembers when everything changed for him and his boys. 

There had been a hunt, John really wasn’t sure what he had been hunting anymore, but that hunt had changed everything. John had been injured, and had been taken in by a kind priest who knew all about the evils that lurked in the shadows. That man had taken care of John and his boys, and John had found a peace that he had lost with the death of his beloved Mary. 

John remembers studying with the priest, learning everything he could until the day that John decided to follow in his footsteps and become a priest himself. It didn’t hurt matters that the priest, Father Bobby Singer, was part of an order that was primarily comprised of hunters. 

John only once felt he had made the wrong decision, and he had briefly walked away from the church, ending up fathering another son. Shortly after the boy’s birth, though, his mother passed away leaving John to raise all three of his boys. Bobby hadn’t said anything against John when he returned, just had accepted him back into the order with open arms and a shoulder of support to cry on.

As the years passed and his boys grew, John grew in his calling, teaching his boys everything he knew. He always assumed that his sons would follow him in his footsteps. He was pleased when he saw that his eldest sons, Dean and Sam, had apparently taken a vow of celibacy in their teens, and watched with pride as Dean, and then Sam in turn had joined the order.

But nowadays John wonders about his boys, sometimes there seems to be something off about the two young priests. 

\---

John remembers the first time he met an angel. There had been a hunt, there was always a hunt it seemed, and John had found himself in a no win situation. He knew his end was near and was at peace with that fact. The demon he was facing, the same demon who had murdered his wife all those years ago, had him by the throat, his boys unconscious on the ground at his feet. 

While John was fine with the fact that his own life was over, he prayed that somehow his sons would be saved. The next thing John knew there was a bright light, and a man standing over the body of the demon. The dark haired man had looked at him, and John knew, knew deep in his soul that his prayers had been answered. 

The man, the angel, had introduced himself as Castiel, and had told him that he was sent to assist the order in their fight against the forces of Hell. He had stated that the Winchester family were chosen in the war against the dark. John had felt awe and honor at that fact, and vowed himself and his sons in the fight.

Within days of that meeting, Castiel had moved into the rectory. Shortly thereafter his brother, the archangel Gabriel had moved in as well, stating that he was under orders to assist in any way necessary. John wasn’t quite sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that everything wasn’t exactly as the two angels were admitting.

\---

In the years that had passed since the angels had moved into the church, John and Bobby had both noticed some odd occurrences. Some mornings they would wake, and come into the nave, only to find some of the pews moved and covered in candy wrappers and an odd slippery substance. But it really wasn’t their place to question two messengers of God, now was it?

Then there was Dean and Sam, sometimes John would have no clue where the two young priests had disappeared off to, but something made him not ask them. If wherever they went was important, they would tell him, John was sure of that fact. At least Adam seemed to have no secrets, but he was still young.

\---

Sam smiled wickedly at Dean, pulling his brother into the shadows. He grasped his brother by the back of his head, fingers intertwining in the short locks. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, tongues dueling for dominance. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but it felt oh so right. Sam knew that they could be caught, heaven knows that they had almost been found in a similar position more than once. But somehow that just made Dean’s kisses that much more addictive, they were forbidden. 

Dean groaned into the kiss, his hands gripping Sam’s hips, shoving the younger man up against the wall. Their bodies fit perfectly, something they always marveled at, like they were made as a matched set. “Sammy,” Dean whispered, his lips barely leaving Sam’s, his voice one of awe, the whisper like a prayer. “Come on,” he grabbed Sam by the hand, dragging his younger brother towards the confessional, knowing full well that no one would be there at this time of day.

Sam followed, licking his lips in anticipation. God above how he loved his brother. He had always loved Dean, from as far back as he remembered, and if their father thought that either man was a virgin, well Sam wasn’t going to break him of that delusion.

\---

Ten Years Earlier

\---

Thirteen year old Sam Winchester sat alone, watching as his older brother worked clearing the weeds from the church garden. The sun was beating down on Dean’s back, causing the sweat that trailed down the tanned skin to glisten. Dean had removed his shirt almost an hour earlier, and Sam watched enraptured as the muscles of his back flexed as he worked. Sam bit back a moan, wanting nothing more than to lick the trails off sweat away, trace them with his fingers, anything. God how he wanted to touch Dean, show him how much he meant to him, but Sam knew that would never happen.

Dean paused briefly, taking a sip from his water bottle, and Sam stared entranced watching him swallow the cool liquid. He swallowed hard when Dean turned to face him, knowing that he had been caught, not quite sure how to explain just why he was watching Dean so intently.

Dean started walking towards where Sam sat, the spot was Sam’s favorite spot in the whole world. It was private, secluded, but also had the best view of the church garden. He came here to be alone, to read, to study, to think about things he really shouldn’t think about, like how badly he wanted his older brother. Dean crouched down by Sam, silently looking into Sam’s eyes like he was searching for something. Dean must have seen what he was looking for, as he gently grasped Sam by the chin, tilting the younger boy’s face towards his. 

The first brush of their lips together made Sam gasp in shock, to which Dean just let out a pleased little laugh. Sam found himself being gently pushed onto the ground, his arms wrapped around Dean’s back as his brother kissed him deeply. 

Sam whimpered into the kiss as Dean’s hands trailed along his arms, lips devouring him like an offering. Dean trailed his lips from Sam’s leaving small kisses along his jaw as he made his way towards Sam’s ear.

“I knew you were watching me, Sammy. I always know when you watch me. Do you know what you do to me, baby? Do you know how you look?” Dean whispered, his voice soft like he was in prayer. Dean’s hand cupped Sam’s face, gently brushing against the soft skin. His other hand trailed down Sam’s chest until he reached the hem of Sam’s t-shirt.

Sam swallowed, a soft moan escaping his lips at Dean’s words. He hadn’t known, hadn’t had any clue that Dean might possibly feel the same way. He shook his head, biting his lips, hands grasping at Dean’s back. “No. I... I didn’t know, Dean. I tried not to watch you, I really did, but I can’t help how I feel.”

Dean smiled down at Sam, his beloved Sammy, “Oh, Baby Boy, don’t feel bad about it. I love you, you know that right? I love you so much, more than I should.” He leaned down, kissing the younger boy gently, slowing pulling Sam’s shirt up his chest.

Sam seemed to realize what Dean was after and raised his arms to allow Dean to finish removing his shirt. He moaned briefly in disappointment when Dean had to break their kiss, but as soon as the offending garment was off, Dean’s lips were back on his. Sam hadn’t realized how much he needed this, needed Dean kissing him, touching, making him feel alive like he had never felt before. “Please,” he whimpered, arching up into Dean, not quite sure what he was asking for.

Dean swallowed hard, his hand trailing down Sam’s chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of Sam’s jeans. His hand stopped briefly, and he looked deep into Sam’s eyes searching for something. He must have seen what he was looking for as he quickly undid Sam’s belt, his hand trembling slightly as he opened the button and unzipped Sam’s jeans. 

Sam wiggled his hips a bit, letting his jeans slide down his hips before kicking them off. His hands trailed down Dean’s back, nails lightly digging into the slick tanned flesh as he made his way down to the old boys ass. His hands clasped onto the denim covered cheeks, and he smiled as the small curse that slipped out of Dean’s lips. “Off,” he groaned, as he pulled his lips away from Dean’s. 

Dean obviously got the message, pulling away to yank his pants off. Unlike Sam, he was wearing no underwear, so the motion left him completely bare. He licked a path down Sam’s throat, leaving tiny kisses and bites along the way. He smiled up at Sam, sticking out his tongue and flicking it across one of Sam’s nipples. 

“Oh, God, Dean,” Sam moaned, arching up into Dean’s mouth as his brother sucked the peaked flesh between his lips. Sam knew that by the way Dean was sucking at his skin there was going to be a mark there, but he really didn’t care. The feelings Dean was dragging out of him were heavenly, Sam had never felt anything so good, so real before in his life. 

Dean kissed his way across Sam’s chest, treating the other nipple to the same treatment, loving how Sam was responding to his touches. He smiled against Sam’s flesh when Sam snaked his fingers into his hair, hands gently pushing Dean lower. By the time Dean reached the waistband of Sam’s boxers, the younger Winchester was practically vibrating with need.

“Dean, please,” Sam whined, arching up at his older brother. He bit down on his lip as Dean pulled his boxers down and off, his breath ghosting over Sam’s hard cock. 

“What do you need, Sammy?” Dean whispered, looking up into Sam’s eyes, adoration and love shining in his eyes.

“You, I need you, anything, please,” Sam replied, moaning when Dean’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Dean set a fast pace, driving Sam out of his mind, and Sam knew he wouldn’t last long. It was too good, too perfect, and Sam was loving every minute of it. The second Dean brushed a finger at Sam’s asshole, Sam lost it, shooting his release into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked and licked him until he finished coming, swallowing every drop.

Sam reached down, pulling Dean up for a kiss, his hand going down to grasp Dean’s cock. He pulled away slightly when he realized that Dean wasn’t hard, a questioning look on his face, concerned that his brother didn’t really want this.

Dean seemed to understand Sam’s thoughts, kissing him deeply, “Baby Boy, don’t think like that. God, when you came, I lost it, I’m almost embarrassed that I came without being touched.” He grinned at Sam, the grin turning into a full fledged smile when he saw the realization come to Sam. Dean pulled his brother into his arms tightly, kissing him on the forehead. 

They lay like that, content, at peace, trading lazy kisses and touches for most of the afternoon.

\---

Over the next decade Sam and Dean had many encounters like their first time, precious stolen moments where they worshiped each others bodies, worshiped each other. Their kisses and whispered words of love and devotion like prayers against each others flesh. They vowed themselves to each other, each knowing that the other was the only one who completed him, the only person he would ever want or need.

Sometimes Sam wished their lives were different, wished he and Dean could just let the world know of their love for each other, but he knew that wasn’t to be. He knew what they shared was between the two of them and the two of them only, but sometimes he longed to be able to hold Dean’s hand in public, give him a kiss or two where anyone could see them. Oh it was true that they had been able to do that on occasion when their work took them away from their hometown, took them away from anyone who knew who and what Sam and Dean were, but those times were few and far between.

\---

Sam squeezed into the confessional with Dean, hands caressing the muscled form of his brother. Oh how he loved being able to touch the older man, feel him tremble under his hands, steal his breath with kisses. Dean was already naked, and quickly started undressing him, needing to feel Sam’s naked flesh under his hands. Sam bit back a moan, latching his lips onto Dean’s neck as Dean reached down to stroke his engorged cock. 

Dean always knew just how to touch Sam, just how to make him lose control. He took pride in the fact that he could make his brother turn into a quivering mass of need with a few well placed touches. He stroked Sam in slow even strokes, knowing just how much pressure to use to turn him on, but not make him come too soon. He reached around with his other hand, fingertips trailing gown the cleft of Sam’s ass and down, down to Sam’s hole. Dean groaned, placing a satisfied kiss on Sam’s lips when he felt that Sam was already slicked up. The bastard had been planning on this happening, Dean realized kissing Sam hard. 

He pushed Sam gently against the door, letting his brother’s back rest against the wood, before pulling one of Sam’s legs up and around his hip. He smiled in the darkness as Sam wrapped his arms around his neck, allowing Dean to position him into a familiar hold. Dean lined his cock up against Sam’s entrance, the tight ring of muscle yielding willingly to the well known intrusion, and entered him in one quick thrust. 

Their lips met again and again, each man swallowing the other’s moans and pants and breathy pleas for more. They knew that they had to keep quiet, but the feeling of being wrapped in each other was an addiction that they never wanted to recover from. 

Dean set a fast pace, knowing that neither of them would last long, making sure to hit Sam’s prostate as much as possible. Dean never would get tired of the feeling of being inside Sam, never tire of pounding deep inside his brother, making him shake, making him fall apart. 

Sam was the first to come, his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. The feeling of his passage spasming around Dean’s cock was enough to set off the other man’s own orgasm. Dean bit down on Sam’s shoulder as he came deep inside the younger man. 

They held onto each other for a few moments as they came down from their orgasms, then quickly but silently pulled their clothes back on. With one last kiss Sam let himself out, praying a silent prayer that he wouldn’t be caught.

\---

Bobby had seen a lot of things over the years that he couldn’t explain, and a lot more that he just didn’t want to think about. Like the fact that once again he had seen both of the elder Winchester boys stumbling out of one of the confessionals. Oh instinctively he knew damn well exactly what those boys were up to, but he wasn’t going to be the one to say anything. If John knew or even had any clue, Bobby was sure that something would have been done by now. 

Bobby knew that whatever there was between Sam and Dean was between them and God, and he wasn’t going to stick his nose into it. But those to idjits had come close to being found out more than once recently. Bobby had had to get Adam to go out to the gardens because the boy, well teenager actually Bobby had to remind himself, had offered to go clean the confessionals. It wouldn’t be doing any favors to any of the Winchesters if Adam had walked in on one of his older brothers rendezvous. 

Bobby knew Adam was a good kid, a devout boy who had spent his whole life in the church, but sometimes the kid was just too innocent for his own good. He knew that Adam was planning on becoming a priest himself after he finished high school, like his father and older brothers. And Lord help them all if Adam actually figured out what was going on behind closed doors between Dean and Sam.

\---

Gabriel flopped down on a pew next to Castiel, a smirk on his face. Father Bobby had walked to his office mere moments before and Adam was just outside in the gardens on pointless errand to keep him away from his older brothers. John had left the church that morning, off on a hunt, and Sam and Dean had retreated to wherever they went during the day. 

Gabriel draped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, resting his head against the other angel. He placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh, fingers drawing patterns over the fabric covered flesh. Castiel looked at him and he waggled his eyebrows at him, his intent obvious. 

Castiel let a small smile come to his face before leaning in to capture the older angel’s lips in a tender kiss. Movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, but Gabriel didn’t let him investigate as the older angel grasped him by the back of the neck, intensifying the kiss.

\---

Crowley sat on the alter, invisible to the humans in the church, watching the two angels sitting in the back row of pews lost in their own little world. He knew damn well that the angels wouldn’t be caught, not if they didn’t want to be, and right now only Crowley and his companion could actually see the two angels.

“Isn’t there some rule against that kind of behavior?” he asked the man sitting next to him.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Rules? For that? I really don’t think my father had ever planned for something like this ever happening. Though the others would probably be shocked to see that sort of thing.”

Crowley nodded, watching with rapt attention as Gabriel stripped Castiel and himself, pushing the younger angel down onto his back. “Damn it, I can’t see anything,” he complained quietly when the movement pushed the angels out of his line of sight.

Lucifer grinned at the demon, giving him a knowing look, “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before, Crowley. You take some sort of obscene pleasure watching my brothers.”

Crowley snorted, the sound being loud enough to draw Gabriel’s attention. Knowing they would be caught, Crowley and Lucifer swiftly left the church before Gabriel had a chance to raise his head.

\---

Gabriel looked around, trying to figure out where the sound had come from, but became too distracted by his beloved Castiel laying underneath him. He leaned back down kissing the younger angel passionately. Gabriel knew he would never tire of having his brother like this, having him spread beneath him like an offering.

Castiel let his legs spread open, allowing Gabriel to settle between them. His hands grasped at the other angel’s back, fingers digging into the flesh under them, knowing full well that there would be bruises by the time they were done. It was always this way, Gabriel over him, touching him, claiming him, marking him as his. Like had happened so many times in the past Castiel was lost in his thoughts of devotion about Gabriel and missed Gabriel preparing him. 

Castiel’s head fell back against the seat of the pew, his wings outstretched, back arching as Gabriel slowly entered his willing body. The feeling of fullness never ceased to amaze Castiel, the sense of being completely and utterly connected to the older angel was something that he never wanted to be without. Castiel arched into each slow gentle thrust Gabriel made, clinging to the other man. Their lovemaking was always gentle, intense but gentle. It amazed Castiel how much he had grown to need this, need Gabriel inside him, making him feel almost like he was back in Heaven. 

Being with Castiel was the closest Gabriel had being back home since he left. He worshiped the younger angel’s body, his touches and words like the sweetest of prayers. He groaned as Castiel whispered his name with reverence. He kept his steady pace, not rushing this, never rushing the offering of flesh that Castiel gave him. His wings wrapped themselves around Castiel, pulling the younger angel closer to him. Gabriel would never get tired of this feeling, the trust and devotion he saw in Castiel’s eyes. 

Castiel was trembling, his legs intertwined with Gabriel’s, body arching into every thrust. He knew he would find his release soon and knew from experience that Gabriel would follow him shortly there after. Father above did he love his brother, love his humor, his jokes, love how Gabriel made him his own. He loved Gabriel almost as much as he loved their Father, and at times it terrified Castiel how much he felt for the archangel. But he knew that Gabriel felt the same all encompassing devotion.

Castiel’s orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning, his hands gripping hard at Gabriel’s back. Gabriel kissed him hard as the sensations raced through him, his sweet lips drowning his screams of pleasure. Castiel was still trembling as Gabriel stiffened against him, his own orgasm sending jolts of pleasure through him. 

Gabriel fell panting against the younger angel, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He placed sweet kisses on the other man’s neck, nuzzling gently at him. 

\---

God only knew how the war would end, if Heaven or Hell would come out victorious, but for now the warriors of light had some brief peace.


End file.
